


【raro】风消逝于碧野

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【raro】风消逝于碧野

死人的眼睛是什么样的？

浑浊，黯淡，腐臭，是鲜活最具像的反义词，蕴含着世间一切的不美好，可浑身赤裸地被按倒在尸首边看到这一双眼睛时，陈文林只觉得浑身发热。

一个在暗巷里的混混偏生了双美的惊心动魄出了格的眼睛，手下没点狠劲儿是活不大的——无论怎样，他也没少点零件的继续蹦哒着，足见小林公主师承明凯的血呼呲拉酒瓶碴子依然很有威慑力。

狭窄阴暗潮湿的混乱是他的理想国，他每一个细胞都崇拜着深渊的气味，喜欢劣质的香烟袅袅地腾起最美妙的形状，本就该继续在其中放浪形骸直到更年轻的主宰抄起撬棍给他开个瓢，然后把他令人称道的漂亮皮囊玩弄一番弃在街边被猫狗虫虱啃成一堆白骨。

本该，这世上一切意外发生前，都有个本该如何。

没关系，这不影响，那个意外来了，他遇见了全志愿。

说遇见也不准确，他们其实根本就没打上照面，陈文林只是余光里瞥见一片绝对不可能出现在这种肮脏地方的白色衣角，就直接被人敲昏了过去，眼前黑下来的前一秒还在惋惜自己未抽完的半包烟。

没什么错，这里人命确实不如烟值钱，他愿赌服输。

而还能醒来本就是件奇怪的事情，醒来发现自己出现在全城出名的富人区更是堪称惊悚——说是有钱人爱玩的龌龊戏码也不像，他虽然知道自己生的好看天都要优待，可也没见过锁人锁在客厅里光明正大一眼就能望见窗外花园子的。

反正烂命一条，他拨着指头，不是很耐烦地想着，人哪去了，什么玩意儿？把我搞来撂着生蛆吗？

全志愿就是这个时候从地下室出来的——你知道，很多时候的初见未必电闪雷鸣，他手上还有没擦干净的血迹，眉眼干净清淡平和的像书里温润如玉的公子。

多好看啊，俊美优雅又风度翩翩，笑起来有一点可爱，总之是与暴力和血腥完全无关的角色——最妙的是，他的袍角上沾着不知是哪个倒霉鬼的碎肉呢。

清纯又残戾，无辜又恶毒。

真是辣透了的小美人，陈文林舔舔自己干裂的嘴唇，悍不畏死地吹了声口哨。

那人红了脸，像个被调戏的女学生似的，急忙抽了纸巾抹干净葱白一样的指尖，解开栓在男孩子脖子上的铁链，甚至好声好气地同他商量：“对不起⋯我不是有意要弄痛你的，Haro不要跑好不好？”

瞧啊，多卑微，多可怜，可是他往下渗着乌黑色血迹的衣兜里装着什么呢？

他甚至都不知道自己在恐吓威胁自己的囚徒。

这是怎样的犯罪天赋啊，无意识的美妙恶意铺天盖地的压过来，深渊的虔信者望着这毫不自知的生灵笑的愉悦极了，冲他眨了眨那双漂亮的过分的眼睛，指甲点在干裂的唇上讨一个热吻。

这个世界疯球了，不过没关系，我们也不是什么正经人。

之后那条粗糙的锁链再没派上用场过，他们喜欢赤身裸体地在房间的每一个角落做爱，把下流的气味留在最偏僻的边边角角——全志愿其实担心的完全没有必要，尽管他杞人忧天的样子在他的猫看来可爱极了。

Haro怎么会被栓住呀，他根本不想走的，从来都是猫选择人，没有人驯化猫的，所以感到荣幸吧奴仆，猫爱你的灵魂和皮囊。

这些高傲的物种嗅觉灵敏极了，对人类自以为隐藏的很好的把戏兴致缺缺，像去解一个早知道答案的谜题，看着他们大惊小怪地去掩饰再清晰不过的事情——谁在乎地下室里有什么呢？那里也是猫的领地哦。

所以你大可不必如此慌张，小林看手忙脚乱试图解释的漂亮猫奴，笑嘻嘻地抬着细白伶仃的脚，在一地血污和残肢里赤裸着冲那人挑了挑眉，双腿大张把指尖深深埋进烂熟透红的穴里自慰给他看，求欢的意思昭然若揭。

来吧，在这里侵犯我玩弄我，想起你灵魂最深处的渴望和幻想，和我一样做个坏人吧。

他笑着舔舔手指，看着那人面无表情地向他走来，仿佛在某一瞬间卸除了身上全部让人之所以作为人的东西，然后又悄没声儿地捡了起来，眼睛清澈明亮，把一切罪孽都推给了舔爪子的猫。

猫什么都知道哦，小林哧笑着歪了头看人，仿佛真的认下了是引诱人葬身海底的塞壬，他把歪歪斜斜领口大开的衬衫扯掉，细扣子崩落的声音就像在紧绷的神经上拉据，还嚣张地蹦了两下。

所以极难得的，那人有些粗暴，翻阅书本也剥皮拆骨的手保养的极好，扯住男孩子细软的发摁在冰凉的料理台上，那温度让养娇了的野猫弹跳起来，扭着身体躲进主人温暖的怀抱里——于是在肩窝上被人啃了一口，印子深深的泛着紫，猫反而笑了起来，透着红的脚勾魂夺魄地去挽那人的小腿。

这个姿势不好，倒不是一抬头就能面对面的残破头颅太狰狞，实是血腥泥泞的台面把体温带走的太快，陈文林发着抖，费劲巴拉地弓起一点点身子往背后的热源上靠，留着牙印的乳尖被激的挺起来，红艳艳的像熟透了的樱桃。

全志愿是再温柔不过的人，优雅和善像是被刀尖一笔一划刻进了骨髄里，图穷匕见的时候都像首韵律优美的诗——他垂着眼睛，里面是放纵疯狂的凉薄与恣意，可他吻在男孩子脊背上又是那样温柔，红色印迹牵缀成串，像开膛破肚的刀痕。

真的是好漂亮的刀痕呀。

拥抱多暖和啊，可尝过肉欲快活的猫是不可能仅满足于拥抱的，他扭过身，嫣红的眼尾瞥出一个媚意横生的态度来，肉鼓鼓的屁股撅起来去蹭那人的性器，硬硬地硌着臀缝，蓄势待发的意味让他红着脸吃吃地笑起来——你明明也很想做嘛，还要怪我勾引你吗？

众所周知，猫是液体。

小林软的像滩水，被扯着手臂干进去的时候细细的腰像是最嫩的布丁似的晃了两下，让人不由得忧心起那美妙的肢体会不会被折断被捣碎，弄成完全适配侵犯者的样子，惯熟的肉洞湿淋淋的，穴口被润着磨的发疼，可是他一点也不在乎。

猫是很耐痛的生物，只要你把他想要的给他。

给你，怎么会不给你，要多狠心的可怕人，才能拒绝一只凶神恶煞的小猫咪呢？反正全志愿自问是做不到的，他爱惨了猫吊着眼角瞪人的样子，辣蒙蒙的，让人心痒难耐。

喜欢发疯喜欢刺激，陈文林热爱一切尖锐到可以割伤自己的东西，做爱的时候也会不管不顾，被拓开弄伤的直肠狠狠地绞插进来的东西，有种不榨出点什么不罢休的错觉，软嫩热腾的肉随着阴茎的进出贪恋似地翻卷出来，猩红肥厚像生育过的妇人。

可他长得又那样幼巧可爱。

这反差实在太淫靡了，小林有张莫名乖巧女相的脸，沉默不语时看起来是捂着轻飘裙摆的女中学生，鲜活明快又热烈，最适合正午的阳光和一切与低劣无关的东西，可他的身体像罪恶的老街里被一片面包催熟的雏妓，瘦削小巧但饱历风尘，扶着脏污的墙壁被男人干的摇摇晃晃还舔着唇把被拍肿的屁股迎上去，被肏的嘴里喊出最下流的荤话。

他合该是在最后一点阳光将下未下时，被自己疯狂的爱慕者拖进满街霓虹照不进的黑暗死胡同里奸的肚子都鼓起来，在肠子里灌满侵犯者的精液，然后被抓回屋子里锁住，柔软隐秘的大腿内侧被烙上主人的名字，明明自己才是被玩坏的漂亮生物，可他笑嘻嘻地环住那人颀长白晳的颈——我抓到你啦。

全志愿总有种这个美丽的禁脔才是他们之间的主导者的错觉——或者不是错觉，谁在乎呢，残肢污泥里的小林让他只觉得自己好饿，只有把细细的颈握在手里才能满足。

于是他这么做了，窒息感的刺激让那男孩子兴奋的过了头，濒死挣扎本身就让他扭的像离了水的鱼，腿间黏糊糊全是被肏出来的黏液，失禁了似的，和沾到的血迹混在一起，媚眼翻白面色潮红，乳尖是被人扯坏了的深色，不知羞耻地方挺翘着，仿佛用指头戳一戳能挤出奶一样。

好坏啊，猫奴低头吻了吻宠物毛茸茸的后脑勺，习惯地摆出一副无辜的表情——陈文林其实并不介意他无套内射多难清理，可他还是觉得这样干⋯不太好。

不太好他也干了——小林轻诮地笑了下，有种吃饱的猫原谅无聊的地球人的意思，扭头抬了抬下巴示意他让开放自己去洗澡。

留下的那人露出个委屈又可怜的表情，撒娇似地抱着男孩子不放手，像个真正的猫奴似的抱着猫去清理，然后被留下几条平行线的抓痕——就像那一室荒诞刻奇的血腥故事只是再普通不过的生活图景。

哎哟哟，他可比隔壁的猫凶多了，全志愿想着，该见一见李汭燦了， 无论怎样，宠物都是需要社交的。


End file.
